Computer systems generally contain some type of mass-storage memory that is able to retain data when the computer system is powered down. This type of memory is referred to as nonvolatile memory because it is able to maintain data integrity when the computer system is not powered. A common type of nonvolatile mass-storage memory is a hard disc drive (HDD) that uses a rotating magnetic media. HDDs are used for home-computers, servers, and various other devices. HDDs with rotating magnetic media have been in use for many years and have undergone various improvements, including efficiency, reliability and memory capacity. Various applications, however, are beginning to use other types of nonvolatile memory with more frequency. Solid State Devices/Drives (SSDs) are one such alternative nonvolatile memory. SSDs are attractive for many applications because, unlike HDDs, they have no need for moving parts. Thus, they do not have the mechanical aspects inherent in HDDs.
Nonvolatile mass-storage memory drives present a variety of security problems when used to store sensitive data. To combat these security problems, some drives automatically encrypt data as it is stored. Seagate Secure™ Self-Encrypting Drives provide an example of such drives. Moving from HDDs to SSDs, however, raises a number of issues.